Erathia
Complete this maze to receive Catherine Gumball. To unlock the Erathia maze, get 12 maze fragments: *Complete City of Steam to max dp (4) *Alliance shop (2) *One from each rift type (4) *Celestial shop (2) Buy from "Shop" in the New Maze in the main world map menu with 100 gems. Hidden Gumball To obtain Raptor Gumball: After floor 60 there's a chance to find a bird in a cage And a laser gun. Note: make sure you save about 13 of each engineering Material as you will need them for the laser. Check the bird cage for the number on it. Ex: no.703 Then go to the laser you'll notice each material has a value attached to it. The goal is to put in a combination of materials to equal the total that number shown on the cage. Eg. for cage number 703, you need 3 Metallurgy Components, 5 Electric Components, 4 Aviation Components, 1 Ancient Component. (3*27 + 5*23 + 4*59 + 1*271 = 703). 642 the combo is 4 met, 2 ele, 3aero, and 1 anc. 591 the combo is 11 met and 8 ele. IF THE NUMBER IS 733 you still need 3, 5, 4, 1 components, because Metallurgy components are valued at 37 here instead of the 27 used above for 703. You can use this tool to display possible solutions: https://codepen.io/j0be/full/OOZMQX/ Then fire to open the cage. That will unlock Raptor, or get you 10 frags. Fire a second ''time (at the free bird) to get 10 more frags. (This requires one more of any Component.) Note: If you input a number greater than what's on the cage you will kill him and get some fragments. Enemies Regular Enemies Satellite Enemies (Work in Progress) Questions marks relate to steals observed in other mazes for this enemy but unconfirmed in Erathia. Boss Skills: *'Strafe': Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies. *'Energy Detection Device: When enemy casts any spell, launches a counterattack and deal 30% damage of the said attack. *'''Alloy Armor: Physical Resistance +30%, Spell Resistance +30%. Four Satellite Terminals - Summon Airship to destroy Satellites. There is a chance a satellite will crash on the boss to cut his health in half. Stages Threat from the skyline Floors 50 (difficulty 41) - 2 Vigor (Formula for Queen's Blessing) Lost Erathia Floors 45 (difficulty 40) - 2 Vigor (Formula for Great Mechanic Potion) Miracle from millennia ago Floors 45 (difficulty 39) - 2 Vigor (Formula for Ancient Secret Medicine) Go! The ancient city! Floors 40 (difficulty 38) - 2 vigor (Formula for Aeronautics Knowledge Potion) Special Occurrences Corpses Satellite Console. The console shows up as a a big computer taking up 2x2 tiles on the map and displays a countdown. When the countdown reaches 0, you suffer damage and a debuff (see below) and the counter is reset to 5. If you clear a path to the console, you can access it and teleport into it to destroy it from inside. You can also destroy using Summon Airship. The 4 types of Consoles with associated names and countdown effect: * Blue: Guardian Orbit Satellite, status "Guardian Orbit Satellite" on enemies: +50% Attack and Resistance for 3 rounds. * Green : Tracker Orbit Satellite, status "Tracker Orbit Satellite" : Attack and Power -50% for 3 rounds * Red: Annihilator Orbit Satellite, more damage, creates a Burrow after 3-4 attacks * Yellow : Law Hunter Orbit Satellite , status "Spell Forbidden" for 3 rounds. The type also determines the ennemies you can find inside and in air combat,the color of Ancient Technology chips you can get as reward and the type of special reward encounter inside you can find. Once the Satellite has been disabled from inside or through air combat, you can destroy it for a few components. Doing so clears it from the floor. Satellite Air Combat If you use Summon Airship, the air combat will take place in 2 parts as an satellite will intervene. Each type of satellite has a different strong point. Killing the Satellite in this manner doesn't let you enter afterward for the rewards but you can still destroy it for a few components and it will always also spawn a Crashed satellite. Inside Normal Satellites Upon teleporting into a normal satellite, one will enter a room with 4 enemies, 1 fixture, and a satellite core. All enemies have to be defeated before one can interact with the fixture and destroy the satellite core. Upon destroying the satellite core, one will receive 3 of a random element, as well as either a Chip or a Research Report or some Incomplete research report. One can find the same type of normal satellites multiple times in one run. However, the chip of that satellite can only be obtained ones. Subsequent destruction of the core would only give Research Report or Incomplete research report with the elements. Unknown Satellite Appears red but without a countdown. * Talk to Dr. Strange and receive Transmitter (4 charges) that you use to transport back to satellite. * You need to give him 5 of each satellite piece (each set turned in gives bonus to your airship's combat this run) then he gives you satellite research notes. (Reward for all 4 sets: In Ancient Relics in the world map, open "Research on Orbit Satellite". Can Manufacture fragments for a new space ship). * the order might be yellow/red/blue/green (or random...) * To obtain satellite fragments: upgrade the ancient/detain techs in Aerospace manual, then destroy satellites by Calling Airship, then search the crashed satellite. If you teleport to destroy the satellite core, sometimes you may still get the crashed satellite but not always. * Quests can be done over multiple maze runs, but have to be done in the order requested. * Once you have given him all the fragments (20 in total), talk to him again for a last boost. Then (and only then), you can destroy the core if you want for a few components. You cannot return to the Unknown Satellite once you have destroyed the core. * If you completed the quest this run or a previous one, talk to Dr. Strange for +10 to all Airship stats for the current run. Other Occurrences Ancient Magic Array: * Activate: Either zaps you for damage or increases a random stat. Can also Destroy after this * Destroy: Destroy the Array for random components (seems to be always 3 Metallurgy Components) Burrow: * Once per maze run * Created by letting a Red Satellite fire 4 times * Entering the hole will cause 99% damage that bypasses Ice Shield and kills you unless you are at max health. * Open the safe using code 514326 to acquire Decour Chip and sometimes 3 . * Construct the robot using Decour Chip and 3 Ancient Components (in the Aeronautics Page). * First construction will give you Decour as an out-of-maze reward. * Subsequent constructions will give you a Decour ally * Decour robot is upgraded when Decour ally is credited with 200/300/400 kills (carry over to the next maze run). * The Decour ally stats/ability is independent of gumball stats and maze floor. Its stats is only affected by its energy absorption level (amount of kills- 200,300 and 400), so for easier kill farming, summon the Decour ally at low floor count (via PoE etc) with high defense for longer Decour ally survival. Crashed Airship: In a cave where you will find enemies and one or two corpses, possibility of encountering BB-7 robot with God of Thieves title. If you have a Mechanical gumball, chat with it to gain a BB-7 robot. Crashed Satellite: Loot for Airship material or Engineering Components. When the Aerospace manual upgrade for that Satellite is fully upgraded, can receive Satellite Fragment(+1 to airship stat for maze). Collect 5 fragments each for Dr Strange. The fragments are Law Hunter Orbit Satellite's Fragment, Annihilator Satellite's Fragment, Guardian Satellite's Fragment, Tracker Satellite Fragment. Electrical Apparatus: Increase all exposed enemy mechanical creatures health every 3 turns. You can destroy it for 3 Electrical Components and possibly 1 Opticus once you reach it. Explorer Shop For sale: Will be discounted if you own any or all 3 pieces of''' Noble's Set ' * Aviation Component: 3 for 150 EP * Electric Component: 3 for 150 EP * Metallurgy Component: 3 for 150 EP * Ancient Component: 2 for 600EP * Ancient normal chip: 300EP * Ancient master chip: 500EP Gang Cadre's special blackmail results: * Aerospace and Aviation+Steam Revolution+Electric Weekly (maximum ?x per run) * 3x Ancient Component '''Unknown Creature's Satellite' The Satellite containing the Unknown Create appears on floor 10. It will stay there until you destroy it. See Quests / DP for tips on how to defeat it. Allies Out of Maze Loot Decour * See Burrow Eden Accelerators * Kill the Unknown Creature and search the monkeys for 3 of each : Eden Accelerator (3h), Maintenance Accelerator (3h) and Cultivation Accelerator (3h) in settlement (Works only once). BB-7 Robot * Requires God of Thieves title and a mechanical gumball as main, see God_of_Thieves_Items#Erathia. Misc: *Bone of Moonlight (boss loot) *Tower Flower (high chance) * Other rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot (Evil Pumpkin, Crystal Egg, Elf's Dust) *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Magic Relics * A few low level Airship Materials * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Notable Loot Incomplete research report: '50-100 EP at random. Use these for upgrading the Ancient Technology tab of the manual. 'Research Report: 100-200 EP at random. Use these for upgrading the Ancient Technology tab of the manual. Opticus: ' * Red - Randomly Enhance one attribute + Electrical Science Knowledge (Equivalent Circuit Model) provides: Obtain 100-200 EP at random * Blue - Cast Electrostatic Field (Valid in target floor) + Electrical Science Knowledge (MAgnetic Field Generator) provides: Effect of Electrostatic Field +1% * Green - Cast Chain Lightning + Electrical Science Knowledge (High-voltage Shock Device) provides: Effect of Chain Lightning spell +1% * Black - Cast Timestill + Electrical Science Knowledge (Malcolm Superconducting Material) provides - Effects of all support spells +3% * Brown - Cast Portal of Earth + Electrical Science Knowledge (Kubrick Energy Coil) provides - Effect of all damage spells +3% * Purple - Increase effects of all Spells by 3% + Electrical Science Knowledge (Diana Crystal Semiconductor) provides - Effects of all Healing spells +3% 'Vosebarker's Pain Device (From villager, requires Adventurer as main or link): Attack +5, Power +5, Inflicts 25% extra damage when you attack Living Ring slot Vosebarker's Reality Lens: (From villager, requires Adventurer as main or link) Accuracy +30%, Ignore spell resist 30%, 50% chance to detect key. Head slot Green Chip: '''T-01 Energy Core (Lvl 10 Satellite) Gives access to all 5 levels of the Machinery Titles. Engineering Manual Like Avalon Fortress and City of Steam, Erathia uses an '''Engineering Manual to provide substantial equipment and ability upgrades, combining the Steam Power and Electric Age suits from the previous mazes with its own Aerospace upgrades and a new Ancient Technology page. For full details, see the dedicated engineering manual page. Ancient Technology Chips 'Blue Chips' *Normal **Free Forging Arts: Defense +1/2/3 for every steam power equipment worn. **Radial Forging Technology (Shop): Max Dodge +1/2/3% For every steam power equipment worn. **Rock Mineral Refining Technology: Damage reduction +1/2/3% For every steam power equipment worn. **Skeletal Analysis and Reinforcement: Attack +1/2/3 for every steam power equipment worn. **Ultra-High Temperature Smelting Technology: For every steam power equipment worn, reduce long range Damage suffered by 1/2/3% **Ultrasonic Quenching Technology (Shop): For every steam power equipment worn, Engineering component drop probability +3/6/9% *Advanced **Abyss Forging Law: When wearing the full set of Steam Power Equipment, Attack+4/8/12/16/20%, ignore enemy's Physical Resistance +4/8/12/16/20% **Astana Electric Furnace Metallurgy (Shop): Void all damage +2/4/6/8/10% if all steam power equipment worn. 'Green Chips' *Normal **Efficient Energy Storage Gene: Attack and power +2/4/6 and HP/MP +10/20/30 **Hardened Skeletal Gene: Attack +2/4/6 and Ignore Enemy Physical Resistance +3/6/9%. **Muscle Enhancement Gene (Shop): Enhance Attack by 2/4/6 point; When attacking, chance to instantly kill the enemy by 2/4/6% **Neuron Enhancement Gene (Shop): Dodge increased by 3%/6%/9% and decrease interfere (the chip states jamming but it's really interfere) effect by 33/66/100% **Pain Control Gene: Decrease enemy's Attack by 1/2/3 point; Reduce Reflect Damage by 25/50/75% **Vision Enhancement Gene: HP +20/40/60 and key location +3/6/9% *Advanced **High Elf Genome (Shop): Attack and Power +2/4/6/8/10% and recover HP by 1/2/3/4/5% on next floor **Mutated Devil Gene: For each 20% HP below Max HP you are, temporarily increase attack 1/2/3/4/5%. independently, chance to Ignore counterattack by 1/2/3/4/5% **T-01 Energy Core (Looted after killing Unknown Creature): Unlock rank 1/2/3/4/5 "Mechanical" Title. From energy core in level 10 satellite 'Red Chips' *Normal **Controllable Fusion Energy (Shop): Increase damage on higher level spells by 3/6/9% for each piece of electrical science equipment **High Power Energy Storage System (Shop): Power +1/2/3 for each piece of electrical science equipment **Magic Array Energy Structure: Increase support spells by 2/4/6% for each piece of electrical science equipment **Mystique Crystal Structure: Damage spells 2/4/6% for each piece of electrical science equipment **Research on Anti-Invisible Materials: Ignore enemy dodge by 3/6/9% for each piece of electrical science equipment **Super Tough Plant Fiber: Increase healing spells by 2/4/6% for each piece of electrical science equipment. *Advanced **Soul Material Extraction: When wearing the full set of Electrical Science equipment, Power +4/8/12/16/20%, ignore enemy's Spell Resistance +4/8/12/16/20% **Phoenix Electronic Chip (Shop): Effect of all spells +6/12/18/24/30% when wearing any electrical equipment **Holland Hereditary Algorithm (Looted after killing Unknown Creature):+3/6/9/12/15 random stats gains each time your gumball dies. 'Yellow Chips' *Normal **Air Elemental Energy Analysis: Increase Power by 2/4/6 and Increase the effect of all Air spells by 5/10/15% **Earth Elemental Energy Analysis: Defense +2/4/6; Increase the effect of all Earth spells by 5/10/15% **Fire Elemental Energy Analysis: Attack +2/4/6/; Increase the effect of all Fire spells by 5/10/15% **Light Elemental Energy Analysis: HP +20/40/60 and increase all light spells by 5/10/15% **Dark Elemental Energy Analysis: Ignore spell resistance 3/6/9% and increase all dark spells by 5/10/15% **Water Elemental Energy Analysis: MP increase by 20/40/60 and Increase the effect of all Water spells by 5/10/15% *Advanced **Elemental Law Construction (From light/dark elemental satellite): Effects of all spells +3%, When upgrading Magic Title, 10% chance to increase Power by 2 points **Elemental Energy Conversion (Shop): All gumballs' skills and energy accumulation speed (Active only) increased by 10/20/30/40/50% Quests / DP Gumball Specific Infos *Machine Herald as a main starts with Electrical knowledge Cauchynia Dynamic Movement manual ability maxed out, and with the first 4 tiers of the Machinery Titles (thanks to his War Chip). *Future Cat as a main starts with metallurgy knowledge Dashboard Structure Principle maxed (belt gives recover 6% hp per floor), and with the first 3 tiers of the Machinery Titles. *Alchemist as a main starts with metallurgy knowledge Polymer Coating maxed. *Avalon as a main starts with Aeronautics knowledge Aerospace Synthetic System maxed. *Commander as a main starts with Aeronautics knowledge Aerospace Weapon System maxed. *Junkman as a main or soul link may find 30 of each medal in a trash can which can greatly help with DP. These drops, if they still exist, are very rare. *Chef can be fun (not specially powerful, just fun) here with plenty of recipes but most of them requires you to have a mechanical gumball (typically Future Cat) as main. See Cooking#Erathia *Adventurer as main or soul link can spawn Villagers that give you Vosebarker's Reality Lens or Vosebarker's Pain Device. Tips Talking to Dr. Strange to upgrade your ship and also picking up the Decour chip will NOT stop you from completing the Level 50 with no upgrade quest. Summoning the Decour robot "may", as it requires a fragment payment. Do NOT destroy the satellite core in Dr Strange's satellite before finishing all his quests. It would prevent you from using the Transmitter to return to him. Summoning the Airship to destroy satellites or to clear tiles saves the level and prevents S/L30 from generating a new level. If hunting for the Robot's Wreckage Medical Chip quest drop it is therefore advisable to manually clear the tiles or use Earthquake. The Robot's Wreckage versions (Karate Chip vs Medical Chip) are exclusive; only one may be found per dungeon run. The Raccoon Remains and Strange Remains are *not* exclusive and may be found in the same run. The Soldier's Remains are all exclusive; only one version may be looted per run. S/L30 accordingly. There are limited ways to counteract the loss of accuracy inflicted by the Interfere effect. Ways to increase accuracy or ignore Interfere include: Vosebarker's Reality Lens, Sorehead Knight and green chip Neuron Enhancement Gene. To prevent Reflect damage, Cactus Juice or gumballs (Cactus or Parasite) is recommended (you can only get up to 75% reflection damage reduction inside the maze). External links * Video Walkthrough - Step by Step Speedrun (Under 20 minutes runs) +Secret Order Gallery ru:Эратия Category:Mazes